I Promise
by YumiDarkness
Summary: When Gaara was little he met a girl. Not any girl a demon girl. She had to leave because she had gotton to close to Gaara. Now years later during the Chunin Exams they meet again. Will they fall for eachother over again? GaaraXOC Chapter 5 rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 I don't know

"Run run!" Their mother yelled at them in the back ground you could hear angry villagers ready to kill. When they had gone far out she handed two kids a child.

"India, Will take care of Dani. You promise." Their mother said to them.

"But you will be with us right mommy." India asked tears pouring from her eyes.

"I'm sorry but no. Now go!" Their mother said. India took the child Dani and ran for their lives. They thought to go to the Village hidden in the Sand for they would not go that far to look for them. They were now in the desert running as fast as they could. They saw the gate in the distance relief rushed over Will and India as they had been running for hours non stop. They reached the door.

"Please let us in!" India pleaded. Will pounded on the door. After what seemed like forever the door opened and they were met by the KazeKage himself and his children.

"What is your business here?" The KazeKage asked.

"We were told by someone that we could find protection here for we are orphans. And we need a place a place to stay and out little sister she is sick." Will half lied. They looked down to the child she was Gaara's age when younger for this is the past. They led them to a hospital where they put Dani in.

"Gaara Temari I want you to find out who they are and report to me what you find out." The KazeKage told Gaara and Temari. They nodded though Gaara was not happy. They walked back into the room. India was holding the little girl's sweaty hand and Will was looking out the window.

"Let me guess you need information." India said emotionless which sent shivers up Temari's spine.

"My name is Dani and that is Will and the sick one is Dani." She said but stopped when she felt Dani's hand suddenly warm up a bunch.

"She's running a higher fever Will!" She yelled. Suddenly nurses were coming in. Gaara watched the girl struggling through her fever. He walked over to the girl's side and felt her head. _This isn't a normal fever_ he thought.

"Hey don't touch her!" India yelled. Then Will's eyes brighten slightly.

"Water, give her water!" He yelled. India's face then brightened.

"Yes water." She said and unbuckled her water bottle and poured some in the girl's mouth. Her fever went down and her skin started getting color to it. And she bolted up straight. She was panting extremely hard and she was still sweating. She started falling to the side Will and India were there to catch her when she fell out of the bed.

"Dani you're okay." India sobbed. Dani just sat there eyes wide not with fear or any emotion but they were wide for some reason. Her eyes blue like the ocean. Gaara thought as he looked into them. Will hugged his sister next her head over his shoulder her eyes never blinking afraid that it could all be a dream when if she blinked. Then she wrapped her arms around them and cried remembering what had happened but not daring to speak of it.

"So you're awake." Gaara said depressingly. (This is before the killing best friend thing.)

"Now for the questions." Temari said a little afraid of what Gaara would do.

"Like we said we are orphans that have been roaming since we were little but out little sister that is so dear to his got sick we didn't know what to do till now." Will said emotionless. The Kazekage suddenly busted through the door.

"Have you found out any thing?" He asked.

"You know you could have just asked us instead of having your children ask." India said glaring at him. The Kazekage looked at her evilly.

"I could always throw you out back in the desert." He said coldly.

"Um I mean. This un worthy child is sorry and hopes for forgiveness." India said bowing.

"That's better. Now what can you do?" He asked them.

"Um Dani is the best mechanic and engineer that we know. We are like her dictionaries when she doesn't know what something is." Will said.

"Oh really." The Kazekage said thoughtfully.

"You will be out new mechanics. Now to go fire the other one." He said the last part quietly. And he walked out of the room. Then you could hear Dani try to get out of the bed.

"Dani you need to rest." India said pushing her back on the bed.

"NO." Dani said harshly. Will and India looked at her confused. So instead they helped her out of the bed. And Dani stood perfectly straight as if nothing had happened to her. A guard came in for the three children and they left Temari and Gaara alone in the room. Temari soon after left and left Gaara alone but he went over to the pillow and sniffed the pillow. Her scent was still on it, it smelled of watermelons. Then he soon left the room satisfied with her scent.

NIGHTTIME YAYAYAYAYAYAYA!

As we all know Gaara can't sleep so he was out on the roof tops looking at the stars, but he heard someone swinging on his swing. So he took his teddy bear and checked it out. It was Dani swinging on it all alone.

"Someone as cute as her shouldn't be alone." He whispered to himself. Though he had no idea why he had these feelings for this girl. He jumped down in front of her she wasn't even frightened to see him.

"Why aren't you asleep?" He asked. She looked up at him with her blue eyes.

"I couldn't sleep. Why aren't you sleeping?" She asked. He looked at her.

"You don't have to a-"She was cut of.

"I can't sleep I have a demon inside of me." He said quietly. He was now afraid that she would reject him. But she just sat there seeming as though she didn't care and she didn't.

"So you're Gaara of the Sand." She said no fear in her voice.

"I don't see why everyone is afraid of you." She said smiling. Gaara smiled slightly. Dani suddenly got up from the swing and walked up to Gaara smiling still.

"I need to get home it was nice to talk you." She said waving while running home. Gaara just stood there smiling slightly.

88888888888888888888888

Hahahahaah a chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer MAYBE! So please R&R if you like it and if you are a critical break the news to me nicely because I am a sensitive person!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 visiting Dani whoooooooooooop

When it was about 1:00 Gaara decided to visit Dani to see how she was doing. It took him awhile to find her new house. He found her in the garage. (Yes she has a garage get over it.) She was wearing a black under shirt and blue overalls she had to roll up at the bottom but they still hit the ground. She had the sandals to. She had her hair in a pony tail. And she had a blue hat that was to big on her head. And she had on gloves. And right now she was trying to grab something on the shelf which happened to be a wrench. Gaara used his sand to get the wrench to get it off the shelf.

"Gaara-sama!" She squealed. The door then opened and India came out with a smile.

"Dani here have a lollipop." India said crouching down to Dani's level.

"Ooooo is it watermelon!" Dani asked.

"Yes." India replied. _Just like her scent_ Gaara thought. India looked at Gaara fear evident in her eyes.

"What's Gaara doing here?" She asked Dani. Dani shrugged, she as already sucking on her lollipop.

"You want one Gaara-sama?" Dani asked sweetly. Gaara nodded slowly. India went to get another one.

"Gaara- Sama why are you here?" Dani asked tilting her head to the side.

"I wanted to see you." He said quietly. Dani's eyes started to sparkle.

"Really?" She asked. Gaara nodded. India then came back out with another lollipop. She handed it to Dani and went back inside. Dani walked over to Gaara and put the lollipop towards him.

"Have you ever had candy Gaara-sama?" She asked confused when he didn't take it. He shook his head.

"Well if you don't like it you can always give it back." She said sweetly. She unwrapped it for him and he could smell the watermelon smell as he grabbed it and put it in his mouth. And boy he was delighted!

"See I knew you would like it!" Dani squealed. But then she remembered what she was doing and went back to it. It was a Stereo that she was fixing. She twisted her wrench a couple of times and then the radio turned on. Playing 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkon Park. She turned it off and picked it up with no trouble.

"I need to deliver it back to the owner. Want to come?" She asked. He nodded and followed her out. She noticed the looks the villagers were giving him. And she wanted to tear them up. Too bad she couldn't. She sighed. They reached the house and she knocked on the door. A man answered it.

"Your radio is done sir." She said sweetly. He smiled at her but then he noticed Gaara was there to. Dani noticed the look of fear in his eyes.

"Here sir." She said holding up the radio. He quickly took money out and handed it to her and took the radio and closed the door. She saw Gaara and the look in his eyes, sadness. She walked over to him and unexpectedly hugged him. He not knowing what to do stood there. She let go blushing.

"Oh I'm sorry Gaara-sama please forgive me." She said bowing.

"Gaara-sama!" A voice called.

"Yashamaru!" He said waving changing the mood.

"You need to get home. It's getting dark." Yashamaru said. (I think that is how you spell her name.) She was right he had spent 7 hours with Dani!

"Well bye Gaara-sama!" Dani said running to her house like last time.

"Well it seems Gaara-sama found someone." Yashamaru said. Gaara turned away blushing. Yashamaru giggled. He started walking away but decided to walk around a little. And while that he found Dani looking at a weapon. A medium sized fan. It was metal; it was blue with white flowers. It was beautiful. It could be used like a boomerang and other uses. He decided next time he saw her he would have that for her when he saw her leave he went over to it.

"G-Gaara- s-sama." The man at the counter said.

"Did a girl come here? Wearing overalls." He asked coldly. The man nodded.

"What was she looking at?" He asked. The man took the blue fan out.

"I'll buy that." Gaara said.

"Oh no Gaara-sama you can have it for free." The man said afraid what Gaara would do if he had to pay how much it actually was.

"Ok." Gaara said taking it going star gazing and watch all the people go home. And once again he found Dani on the swing but this time she had a wooden flute and playing a tune. She was still in her attire. He jumped down wanting to give the fan to her.

"Gaara-sama." She said cheerfully.

"I have a surprise for you close your eyes and hold out your hand." Gaara said. She did as told, he put the fan in her hands.

"Open your eyes." He told her. She opened them and gasped. She leaped to Gaara and surprisingly the sand didn't protect him and she knocked him down with a hug.

"Oh thanking Gaara-sama?" She squealed._ I should give her more presents wait what am I thinking!_ Gaara thought.

"Um what song were you playing?' He asked. She sat up and looked at him.

"Oh you heard." She said blushing.

"Yes." He said wondering if something was wrong.

"I was playing 'Lord of the Dance'." She said.

"It was really good." Gaara complimented. Dani was as red as a tomato.

"Will you play for me?" Gaara asked. Dani nodded. She put the flute to her lips and started playing the flute part in 'Nobody's listening' By Linkon Park! (yes I like Linkon Park so don't kill me!) He watched her fingers at how fast they moved to make a clear note. How her lips would move with each note. How calm she was when playing. She finished after awhile.

"That's beautiful." Gaara said.

"R-really?" She said blushing. She got and so did Gaara and she said good-bye because it was getting pretty late. Gaara couldn't wait to see her again.

88888888888888888

Another chappy Yay! dances for days then falls over unconscious I don't know if this chapter was longer than the first one so don't kill me if it isn't! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Good-bye and Hello again!

After three months Dani and Gaara had gotten really close. India and Will had gotten used to Gaara coming over. But one day Dani, India, and Will were called to the Kazekage's office. As they entered they saw him standing.

"I don't have all day." He said impatiently. They hurried in the room and closed the door. Gaara had heard the news and was listening.

"I have heard that you Dani have been around Gaara a lot. Is it true?" He asked Dani.

"Yes sir." She said quietly.

"And because of that you are being transferred to another sand village away from here." He said coldly. Dani could feel the tears in her eyes.

"You can't just do that! So he gets a friend and you throw them away so he isn't happy!" Dani screamed tears streaming down her face.

"He's a monster he doesn't deserve friends!" The Kazekage yelled back.

"He's not the monster you are!" She said pointing to him and then running out of the room leaving her siblings alone.

"I'm sorry Kazekage she didn't mean that." India said bowing.

"You will be leaving tonight." He said and dismissed them. Gaara ran after Dani after he found out they were leaving tonight. He found her on the swing he always saw her on at night. She was crying hard hiccupping from crying so much. He held onto his teddy tight.

"Dani." He said. She looked up her eyes red from crying. She jumped off the swing and hugged him tight. She started to cry into his shirt.

"You heard didn't you Gaara-sama." She said between sobs. He nodded his head.

"Dani!"

"Dani!" She heard her siblings yell. Gaara picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the two siblings.

"Thank you Gaara-sama." Will said taking her from his arms. They started walking home and started packing. When they were done they started walking to the gate Dani held onto the fan Gaara had given her tight. They were about to leave when she saw Gaara's form running to the gate. He finally reached the gate and surprisingly hugged her. He let go and dug into his pocket and took out a thin red ribbon.

"The red ribbon representing me." He said. He tied it on one of her side bangs.

"Gaara I promise I will see you again." She cried. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He stood there frozen watching her leave him. Then he turned and left.

Gaara still hasn't forgotten her or her promise. He was now going to the Chunin exams at Konoho. _Maybe I'll see her there. Don't think like that! _Gaara scolded himself. His siblings could tell who he was thinking about but they didn't ask him about it. I mean hello he was Gaara of the Sand. They entered Konoho and they split up Temari and Kankuro exploring the place and Gaara meditation.

A girl was running to the gate of Konoho.

"Dani wait up!" Her sister yelled. Yeppers her name is Dani. Dani was wearing a black shirt that only covered her breasts. Her arms were bandaged opened fingered! She wore baggy blue pants that had pockets they went to the ground and rolled up a little. She had a blue baggy jacket tied around her waist that she had taken off at some point in the travel. She wore the sandals as well. She had a wind headband tied around her neck. She had a lot of bracelets on her wrists. Her hair was in loose braids. She had her bangs pinned back. On the side of her head she had a thin red ribbon. Her eyes still as blue as ever. And last but not least she had the fan tied to her pants she had mastered it.

"Hurry up!" Dani yelled back. They knew why she was in a hurry. Her brother Will was wearing green baggy pants. A black under shirt and green baggy jacket. He had a wind headband which was side ways on his head. His hair black and shaggy. His eyes green. He was about Kankuro's age now.

"Let me rest we've been running since dawn!" Her sister said through pants. India was wearing a black shirt that only covered her breasts also. Her baggy pants were red and so were her baggy jacket tied around her waist. She also had her headband tied around her neck. Her black hair was in a high pony tail. Her eyes red. She also had her wrists bandaged. She was about Temari's age now.

"NEVER!" Was Dani's reply. And she started to run faster. _I promised to see you again and I am keeping that promise!_ She yelled in her mind. The gate's started to appear in the distance. That only encouraged her to go faster. When they reached it Will and India were panting and she was perfectly fine.

**Awwwwww you just want to see your sweet heart again.**

_O God after all these years you have to wake up your perverted mind!_

**Yep!**

_Dammit please NO perverted images again!_ But then images of Gaara were in her mind.

_O god stop it! Too much info!_

**Whatever dear.** And her inner demon went to sleep. Will and India were looking at their sister thinking the same thing. Her inner demon was waking up. You see Dani, India, and Will aren't demon vessels they are real demons only in their humanoid forms. Dani a water wolf, She can control water. India a fire wolf she can control fire. And Will the earth wolf he can control earth. And like all demons they have their dark side. (hahahahaah that sounded like star wars to me!) They walked into the village and they could see Dani sniffing the air.

"Gaara's here!" She squealed to herself. Though to her siblings they could hear it perfectly. They were talking near a wooden fence when Dani stopped, swearing she could hear Kankuro.

"Yeah you're right that does sound like him. But his voice is only deeper." Will said. But before they could check it out. Dani saw a red head boy coming around the corner of the fence. Gaara looked over feeling stares at him. And his eyes widened.

"Gaara-sama!" Dani shrieked and before he even knew it she had knocked him over hugging him. Temari and Kankuro not being able to tell who it was just stared at the girl wondering why Gaara hadn't killed her for doing what she did.

"Hey get off me." He said a little too coldly for his taste and it also made Dani flinch at his voice.

"I'm sorry Gaara-sama." She said sadness clear in her voice. She turned to leave but she felt a hand go on her wrist and then she disappeared with Gaara in the sand. They were now behind a building. Where Gaara hugged her tightly afraid to let go. He could hear Shakuku yelling to kill her that instance but he ignored his demon. (I don't know how to spell that either!)

"Well someone had mood swings to often now." She said confused of his actions.

"Well once you left. Yashamaru tried to kill me. I was all alone. Everybody shunned me saying I was a monster. How'd do you think I am going to act now?" He said emotionless.

"Holy shit that all happened right after I left." She said fixing to cry.

"There's no reason to cry." He said wiping one of her tears with his thumb.

"That's not the only reason I am crying." She said and wrapped her arms around him once more. And then her inner demon decided to give her images of Gaara and her having hard core sex. This was very disturbing for her virgin mind. She let go and backed away a bit.

"So I guess I'll see you tonight." She said cheerfully. He nodded and they went their separate ways until tonight that is.

88888888888888888

So what did ya think. Should I have them kiss in the next chapter or do you think that would be to fast. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Tonight

Nighttime crept by and Gaara was on a roof star gazing. He heard a flute playing in the distance.

"Must be Dani." He said to himself. It was the same song she had played for him when he was little. The Nobody's Listening song. He went after the noise and came upon Dani in a blue spaghetti strapped nightgown. She had on her blue jacket her hair in a high pony tail. She put her flute down.

"I knew you would come if you heard it." She whispered though Gaara heard it. She was sitting on the roof her legs to the side like a princess to Gaara. She turned her head and smiled at him.

"I'm not going to bite you Gaara-sama so you can sit next to me." She said giggling at his shocked face when she said that. He sat next to her and stared up at the stars.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it Gaara-sama?" She said to him.

"Yes it is." He replied talking about her. She leaned towards him wrapping her arms around his waist laying her head on his chest. He tensed up not used to the feeling of having someone doing that to him.

"I'm worried about the Chunin Exams." She said. He looked down at her. She looked truly sadden and worried.

"Why?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"I'm afraid one of us won't come out alive." She said tightening her hold on him.

"Don't think like that." He said petting her hair.

"Would you mind if I fell asleep like this." She asked.

"No I wouldn't mind." He said still petting her hair. And then he felt her go limp her arms still around his waist. And they stayed that way the rest of the night. In the morning you could hear her waking up. She sat up rubbing her eyes.

"I need to go train Gaara-sama." She said. He nodded and she disappeared. Then not any later you could hear a shower running. And then Dani and her siblings were out the door and Gaara decided to follow them. They came upon a lake.

"So who's against whom today?" Dani asked. They looked at her evilly.

"Well since you spent the night with your precious Gaara-sama we will be against you." They said together. Dani turned around pushing her index fingers together blushing.

"How did you know?" She asked quietly.

"We could smell his scent and yours mixed together on the roof. So what happened?" India said looking at her pervertedly.

**Yes what did happen Pup?**

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT you again!_

**Do you hate me that much? **Her demon asked innocently.

_Don't try to be innocent Demon. _Images started pouring in her mind of the demon's lustful past and a little of images with Gaara and Dani making out.

"ACCCK images!" Dani screamed clutching her head. Will and India had sweat drops. Gaara just stood there on his branch looking at her like she was crazy. Then suddenly Dani stopped and looked at her siblings.

"I'm ready!" She said cheerfully. India and Will fell back anime style but they stood back up quickly ready to fight. They charged at her but she was ready for this and also because the water from the lake protected her. She sniffed the air and smirked. She disappeared and the next thing he knew was………

"Boo." He heard a whisper in his ear. He turned around and found Dani behind him.

"Are you stalking me Gaara-sama?" She asked tilting her head to the side. He didn't answer.

"Well I need to get back to training have a nice day Gaara-sama." She said and disappeared again. Then you could hear punching noises and the next thing you knew was Dani was sitting on top of her siblings. Gaara chuckled to himself. He used his sand to transfer himself to the ground next to her.

"You want to go out to eat Gaara-sama?" She said climbing off the two. Gaara nodded slowly and they walked towards the ramen stand. Where they found team 7 eating (that means Naruto eating everyone else watching) _it's that Uchiha kid_ Gaara thought taking Dani's hand and walking somewhere else.

"Hey Dani!" A male voice said. Dani turned around and found Kiba running towards her with a doggy smile. Dani being a wolf demon didn't exactly like Kiba.

"Hey Kiba." She said forcing a smile on her face. Gaara noticed the struggle with her smile and walked over to Dani and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I suggest you step away from what is mine." He said coldly to Kiba. Dani just stood there blushing madly. _Why am I doing this?_ He asked himself silently. Kiba glared at Gaara but knew not to get in a fight with Gaara so walked away.

"What was that all about Gaara-sama?" Dani said turning away so he wouldn't see the huge blush on her face. Gaara was confused by her actions of turning away.

"I could tell you didn't like him when you forced your smile." She gasped.

"How could you tell? Only my brother and sister can tell when I am forcing something. But they know me very well." Dani said.

"Well I know you don't I." He said smirking. Till the day of the Chunin exams they spent time together they even walked together with their teams behind them to the Chunin exams. The first test was a written test.

"NOOOOOO!" Danni heard Naruto say.

888888888888888888

Hahahahahahahahaha Kiba got dissed! Hellz yea I hope that was okay I know Gaara was way out of character. But who cares! Oh and I don't own Naruto! Review and you'll get a basket of cookies!


	5. Chapter 5 Help!

Chapter 5 HELP!

_Holy shit! I don't any of these answers and Gaara's using his sand to cheat. Shame on him though he does look good today…………Ack! Stay on the program Dani test. What the hell does that word even mean!_

**Pup I know the answers. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA and I won't tell you.**

_And why not?_

**Because you won't admit you are so in love with Gaara! HA take that!**

_He's only my friend!_

**Uh huh you liked it when he called you his. O come on admit it, it totally turned you on!**

_Grrrrrrrrrrrr JUST HELP ME!_

**Not until you admit that you are madly in love with Gaara!**

_NO!_

**YES!**

_NO!_

**YES YES YES!**

_NO NO NO NO NO NO!_

**NO!**

_YES ha I got you!_

**You're such an idiot. You just said you would tell me.**

_Damn you and your dark ways! Fine I am so madly in love with Gaara!_

**YAY! I'm happy now. Dani? Dani are you okay! You're turning completely red!**

_It's Gaara's hand it fell and it rubbed on my thigh! _

**See I knew you so love him! Now for the answers.** During all that India and Will watched Dani's facials expressions turn into annoyance, angry and then to triumph and then to defeat and then red and then happy. And they knew she was talking to her Beast. But then they were happy that she started to write down answers. For their demons had no clue what any of the answers were so they were no help. Then the teacher said something but Dani wasn't paying attention. And then she heard an outburst from Naruto. And then the teacher said something about passing but she was too concentrated on Gaara after her confession she was now staring at him thinking.

"Now go into the forest of Death." The next teacher Anko said.

"Well that makes me feel better." Dani said as she walked in.

"So we need to find a heaven scroll." Will said.

"Let's split." Dani said. India and Will looked at her.

"We both know that you are just going to go to Gaara." Will said. Dani slouched and grumbled insults.

"We should get to water. For Dani." India said while walking to the smell of water but on the way they found Gaara's group going against rain ninja's they hid in that big tree in the background. When Dani saw the raining Needles she was worried that Gaara had gotten hit. But she saw the sand protect him. She saw him use his sand funeral which really freaked her out. They jumped from the tree and headed in the opposite of Gaara's group.

FEW HOURS LATER

"We've been spied on." Will said quietly. Suddenly three ninjas dropped from the trees.

"We have the heaven scroll and we want the earth scroll." The lead ninja said.

"Well that was stupid now I'll kill you for your scroll." Dani said taking out kunais. She ran towards him while he blocked her kunais she unclipped her fan opened it and slit his throat. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were watching from a tree since Gaara was actually worried about Dani. And he was surprised that she could kill something. She even dodged the blood that came from his throat.

"I get that one." India said.

"And I get that one." Will said pointing to the other ninja. India snapped her fingers a ball of fire appeared and burned the ninja's flesh where he died slowly but surly. Will controlled a branch that tightened around the other ninja's body suffocating him to death.

"Isn't that the fan you bought for her Gaara?" Temari asked. Looking at the bloodied metal fan.

"Humph." He disappeared leaving the other two confused of his whereabouts.

"We need to get to water!" India protested.

"I'm fine without the water!" Dani yelled.

"Well let's just get to the tower." Will said. The two sisters glared at him.

"I bet I can make there before you guys do." Dani challenged.

"You're on." The other two said in unison. And they were off. It took awhile to reach the tower but they made it. They opened the door they had to go into and they found a scroll on the wall. (I forgot what it said so yeah).

"I think we have to open the scrolls." Dani said with a gulp. India and Dani took one of the scrolls and they opened it.

"It's a summoning jutsu!" They all ducked down and what they heard surprised them.

"Wow you guys are done already." A male's voice said.

"Who the hell are you?" Dani asked, with her siblings agreed with her on that.

"I'm Masha I was chosen to tell you guys a message." Masha told them.

"Why?" Will asked.

"We Chunin are supposed to welcome the test takers back. So Congratulations to passed the second exam!" Masha told them. Dani's eyes sparkled and she jumped on Masha.

"Really really really really Really really really really Really really really really Really really really really Really really really really Really really really really Really really really really Really really really really Really really really really! Well of course we did we're awesome people!" Dani said hugging the guy so tight he was suffocating. India and Will had to pry her off of Masha so he could breathe again.

"So you guys still have 4 days left so rest up because in 4 days the next exam starts and it will be even harder than the last exam." Masha disappeared after that. So that's what they did but Dani was having the worst dreams she was killing people and there was blood on her hands. But why was she having these dreams?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry I had to rewrite this chapter it goes with the show better so neener neener neener! R&R plz and give ideas! They are a bunch of help!


	6. Chapter 6 Why? and Kisses

Chapter 6 Why? And kisses

Dani woke up panting and sweaty. Her dreams were so disturbing she felt as if she was another person. A person that just had the desire to kill everything in her path. SO what do you do with a problem like this you go to your inner demon!

_Hey demon, wake up! _She yelled mentally

**_What is it now Dani! You just awoke me from a spectacular dream. _**She said dreamily.

_Okay but what is up with my dreams? _She asked.

**_Oh you mean the ones with you killing everyone and stuff. Yes that was my spectacular dream I was having. Did it disturb you in any way? _**She asked.

_Yes because it seemed too real to be a dream. DUH! _She spat.

**_Well that's because it wasn't a dream but one of my fondest memories. (sigh) _**

_Okay if I am you then why am I having these really bad dreams?_

**_Well because……well you see……Hmmmmmmmmm. Oh now I remember! Ok, ok well you see your mom was a demon vessel for three demons one of earth one of fire and the last one water which is MOI! Okay so when ever she had a baby one of us demons was transported into one those babies me being in you so I am apart of you and well yeah…… _**The demon explained

_Are you finished?_

**_Yep! _**Her demon said cheerfully.

"Whatever." Dani said aloud and threw her head back on the wall which hurt.

"I wonder how Gaara is doing he's probably done to." She told herself.

"He's probably fine Dani now go back to sleep!" Her sister yelled from the across the room. Dani got up and started to pace around the room since she couldn't go back to sleep. After pacing for about a few minutes she couldn't take it anymore she walked out of the tower for fresh air. _Maybe I can find him in the tower. _She thought.

She walked back into the tower and started to look through it on the way she found Kiba, Hinata, and Shino and Kiba was being annoying and yeah. But the thing she noticed was that Akamaru was shaking with fear.

"Hey Dani knew you couldn't resist me." Kiba said trying to hug her but she dodged him.

"Heh Kiba that's not why I'm here………I'm here because……..Anko asked me to be here to check up on ya'll and yeah." On the word 'yeah' she had disappeared. She finally found Gaara and his team. Temari and Kankuro were resting and Gaara was standing off to the side thinking or something. But then he disappeared and ended up behind her.

"Are you sure you aren't the one stalking me?" He asked in his cold voice. Dani jumped in surprise.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She said blushing seeing how close he was to her. She backed up a little.

"So you think I can't take care of myself?" he asked playfully well in his way.

"No NO NO that's not it it's um because, because I missed you okay happy?" She whispered yelled. Gaara smiled, and walked over to her and hugged her.

"Yeah." He said pecking her cheek. Making her face go beet red.

"Hey what was that for?" She yelled at him softly. She then noticed the sun was coming up and she panicked.

"Oh no India and Will, will be up soon I gotta go bye Gaara-sama." She hugged him one last time and left. At this moment Gaara was thinking why did I kiss her cheek? And Shukaku was going cuz you wanted to. And yeah. So anyways Dani made it back 'home' in the room place. When she entered she found two siblings with evil smiles.

"Sniff her Will" India ordered Will. Will came over and started sniffing her all over and then he sniffed her cheek.

"I am detecting Gaara! With one kiss on the cheek!" He reported. India looked at her evilly.

"What happened Dani? Something we should know?" India said. Her and Will closing in on Dani.

"N-n-nothing happened Hahahahahahahaha!" She laughed nervously. Then she got into a ball and started saying.

"Find your happy place." Over and over again, and then she started laughing.

"Gaara is approaching." India whispered so only Will could hear it.

"Oh really, wonder what could happen if we were to suddenly disappear and leave the two alone." He stated. They saw Gaara coming in and they slipped out. Dani was still laughing nervously, and she stopped when she saw Gaara.

"Gaara-sama….What are you doing here?" She asked putting a curled hand on her mouth while she blushed. She looked so cute right there, she was sitting with her knees in and her legs out. Gaara walked over to her and sat next to her and kissed her cheek again.

"Why do you keep doing that? If you're going to kiss me properly you do it like this." Dani said pulling Gaara into a passionate kiss.

**_Go Dani, go Dani, and go Dani! _**Her inner demon yelled in her head.

_Shut up can't you see I'm enjoying this?_ She snapped back. They broke apart they were both blushing. And behind the wall of the room 4 siblings were watching.

"Oh their so cute together." India said.

"I approve." She continued.

"I'm sorry Gaara-sama I shouldn't have done that." Dani said quickly bowing her head. Gaara lifted her head by her chin.

"Just call me Gaara." He said kissing her jaw line.

"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara." She repeated trying t out and also saying it with pleasure. And Then Gaara kissed her on the lips.

"Okay if ya'll want to have sex, do it later because we still have an exam to do." Will said coming out from the wall. With India behind him winking at Dani.

"You guys were spying on us. How embarrassing!" Dani said jumping up blushing beet red.

"Don't worry I'll be back." Gaara whispered in her ear and she shivered in response he loved the way he could make her shiver at his touch make her want him. But he still needed to admit his feelings about her because we all know Gaara can only love himself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Was that a good chappy! I thought it was kinda funny and stuff I had to rewrite two chapters in this story it took forever jeez! R&R PLZ and give ideas!


End file.
